


Tendrils

by geekmystic



Series: Geekmystic's One Shots [8]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark!Rey, F/M, I have done my job if you feel sorry for Hux, If you can't handle me at my sith lord then you don't deserve me at my Jedi master., TW: very graphic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmystic/pseuds/geekmystic
Summary: A short one-shot.  Rey sense's Ben death on the battlefield.  The Dark Side takes her over.  Hell ensues.





	Tendrils

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to reach into a dark place for this. Its graphic stuff. Be warned!!!!!

_Ben?_

_Ben?!_

_BEEENNNNN!!!!!_

A stray blaster shot had caught him in the side.  No doubt one of Hux’s operatives alerted to his escape. The entire left side of his abdomen was charred.  He fell to his knees and blinked. He thought it would be more painful. Then the blood rose in his mouth and he coughed.   _I see.  It’s not the shot that kills me.  I’ll drown in my own blood before any help arrives and they won't send help for a prisoner anyway._  The charred mass was now oozing dark, crimson blood.   _I just wanted to get to Rey.  I could have froze the beam. Stupid!  Now I won’t ever get to see her again._  His blood spread out in a pool around him.  Soon, his vision went black and Ben Solo was no more.

She had sensed that he was on this planet as soon as they landed.  Their mission was to take out a communications network hub. But it was a slaughter.  They knew it would be heavily guarded but they still vastly underestimated the firepower they held at this base.

Rey felt the bond fall away like ash and the flame seared her soul.  She screamed. It was a scream that poured out of every cell of her body.  Stormtroopers, First Order officers, and Resistance fighters all felt the ground quake.  In her despair, she did not feel the tendrils of darkness slither across the battlefield.  They danced around her feet as she fell to her knees. The tendrils wrapped themselves around her legs and slithered underneath her skin.   _Vengeance.  Fire. Death.  Possession. Destroy._  Every tendril had a name and infused its essence into Rey’s being.   _Yes.  Yes. They took Ben from me.  They will have nothing._

Rey got on her comm.  “Resistance. Fall back.”

Finn responded, “Fall back?  Are we surrendering?”

Rey growled out her order again.  “Fall. BACK!”

Finn commed to comply.  “Ok, Resistance, fall back.  Rey? Where are you?”

“Do not worry about me FN-2187.”

“What the fuck?  Rey?!” But with a wave of her hand, Rey’s comm turned to dust.

_Yes, child, dust.  That is where they came from and where they shall return.  Fire… Death… Destroy…._

The First Order soldiers experienced a false sense of victory as the Resistance retreated.  There was hooping and hollering as they tried to snipe out the stragglers. A stormtrooper rose his vibroblade in a move to decapitate Rey.  Rey simply rose a hand and the weapon disintegrated. Before the stormtrooper could even form the words “What the fuck?”, Rey closed her fist and the trooper’s armor imploded with a sickening squelch.  Blood sprayed in a circular pattern, covering Rey’s entire left side. _Your first blood,_ the tendrils whispered.   _Let her life give you warmth._

There were three squadrons surrounding her.  They had stopped when they saw the remains of their comrade.  Rey rose slowly. The flame from the now ashen bond had engulfed her entire being.  The flame mingled with the dark tendrils slithering within her, each powering the other.

_Fire.  Death. Destroy.  Let their life run through you._

Rey raised a hand.  The squadrons all raised their weapons.  Rey wriggled each middle finger in turn. Just a twitch.  WIth each finger, an entire squadron of troopers experienced their armor imploding.  Entrails and blood sprayed outward. More blood covered her. More blood on her face and hands.   _So warm.  So delightful_ .  The other two squadrons had started to run but only a few escaped to warn their comrades.   _Good, good, bring more to me, children.  I’m so very cold._

Rey strode forward.  A TIE fighter approached her from above.  She rose her hand and clenched her fist. The TIE was no more.  There was now only a rain of dust and ember. Rey broke into a run.  Blaster bolts and cannon fire were sent back down the barrels of their respective weapons.  The flame within her carried her 5 miles in the matter of minutes. Hundreds of stormtroopers and officers were left to sort out their own entrails from each other.

Rey went from her sprint to a dead stop in less than a second.  The shockwave reverberated through the facility she was approaching and sections of it collapsed.  She stopped when she spied Hux stepping out of the front door. The darkness within her told her, _Let him speak.  He always amuses me._

“You do not scare me.  You little Jedi quim. I will not bow before some temple prostitute!  Ren may have been sullied by your putrid cunt. But-” Hux screamed.

Rey reached out in the Force to find the tendons behind his ankles.  With a snap of her fingers, they ripped apart and now Hux was indeed bowing before her.  She cackled. Her voice seemed to echo on the flat plain. The Darkness spoke through her, “You were always meant to bow before true power, bastard son of a failed general.”

Rey rose her hand once again and made a fist.  The seams of his uniform evaporated and his uniform fell away.  Another twist of her arm and Hux’s abdomen to rip open. Only a few inches.  Rey commanded the Force to staunch the blood flow. _This will be fun._

Hux growled.  Rey sent a tendril to slither inside the wound.  Hux couldn’t see it but he could feel it. “What…  What…” But then he saw it. The beginning of his small intestine had been ripped from the base of his stomach and was being pulled out of the jagged hole in his side.  He could feel the acids in his stomach pour out into his abdomen.

In a hollow voice, he said, “That-  That’s mine…”

Rey commanded the Force to pull and pull.  Soon 10 or so feet were pulled out and Rey sent the end of it to make a circle around Hux.  The end puckered and seeped blood and mucus. She tousled his hair and lovingly caressed his neck with his own intestine.

A single tear fell down Hux’s cheek.  “Please.”

Rey then sent the puckering appendage to give him a mockery of a kiss.  Hux started sobbing. “Please. Please! Make it stop!”

“You took him…. from MMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!”  Once again, the ground beneath her quaked.  Trees surrounding the facility ground themselves into dust.  _Yes, child….  Possession, Jealousy, Wrath.  You were made for this._

Hux now had blood and mucus dripping from his eyelids, nose, cheeks, and lips in addition to his tears and nasal mucus.  Rey was mocking the touch of a lover. “Please…” he whispered.

With one hand, Rey commanded the Force to hold his head back and mouth open.  With the other hand, she sent the end of his intestine several feet into the air and aimed for his mouth.  Hux struggled against the hold Rey had on him. But it was no use. The seeping end of his intestine entered his mouth.  It slithered its way down his trachea. _Can you feel how it burns, child?  The blood and mucus burns as it goes down?  Are you getting warm, child?_

With one last twitch of her hand, Rey ripped the organ through his lung and back out the hole that she had made.  Rey completely released Hux and he crumpled. His gagging only persisted for a minute more.

The next thing Rey saw was a blinding white light and she was gone.   _Rey, no!  I love you!_


End file.
